


Wow.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [59]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Baby's Room, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Futute Baby Birth, Husbands, M/M, Mpreg, One Hundred Ways, Zuko and Sokka Are Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: "Wow."





	Wow.

**59\. "Wow."**

* * *

“Wow,” Sokka whispered, as Zuko led him by the hand out into the babh room.

For the past few weeks Zuko kept Sokka out of the baby room claiming that the fumes of the paint would affect the baby. Now, standing inside Sokka knee why Zuko wanted him to stay away.

The room's four walls were all decorated with every bending showing the numerous people they have meet and learned from along the way on their travels. The baby crib was painted an fire red that bended up the legs until it turned into an deep purple before settling into a icy blue.

"This is - wow." Sokka muttered as he turned towards his husband.

"It's a room worthy of a prince."


End file.
